Omnics
short.]] An omnic is a type of robot with artificial intelligence. Omnics were originally designed and built by humans, mostly notably the Omnica Corporation, to serve the economy. During the Omnic Crisis, Omniums started producing omnics with weaponry and military strategy to fight humans alongside various god programs that would hack and control local omnics to do their bidding. They were eventually stopped and shut down by multiple military forces such as Overwatch. Since then, omnics have been second-class citizens in the majority of the world. For example, in London, the omnics have almost no rights, live underground, and have to deal with constant anti-omnic terror attacks. But there are a few exceptions, such as in Numbani, where the omnics are treated equally. Omnics have their own written language, Omnicode, which humans cannot easily read without augmentation. "Omnic" and "robot" In Overwatch, omnic and robot are just about interchangeable as colloquial terms. In this sense, for example, people are able to use both terms to describe a robot who possesses a complex artificial intelligence. Drones like Snowball, on the other hand, do not implement qualified AI (which are manually controlled to follow specific and simple patterns); they cannot be called omnics.Michael Chu's post about Orisa's indentity Models Humanoid The most common model of omnic is designed to replicate the form of humans. They are the only kind of omnic to have large populations after the Omnic Crisis, as they were not designed for military combat. They are still capable of being infected by God Programs, as they use telecommunications networks.LumériCo All omnics living in society in the present are humanoid omnics; this includes the Shambali, Goldshire Pictures actors, members of Los Muertos and Helix Security International, and other regular citizens. Siege Automatons Siege Automaton Bastion units are capable of quickly reconfiguring themselves for combat. They were created for peacekeeping purposes by companies like SST Laboratories, but during the Omnic Crisis these units were the majority of the army. An army of B73 models attacked Eichenwalde alongside other Omnics. Organizations like Overwatch managed to destroy or dismantle nearly every Bastion unit, but one unit in Germany, survived and reactivated. This unit - Bastion - is an upgraded E54 Siege Automaton. Null Sector created an advancement of the B73 model referred to as the B73-NS model. OR Series The OR14 "Idina" line was made and put into service before the Omnic Crisis, by Nigeria's omnium as security robots. After the war, they were taken out of production. Null Sector created an upgraded OR14-NS variant. Twenty years after the war, Numbani remade and recommissioned OR14 into the new line of robots named OR15 in order to protect the city from external threats. Following an attack from Doomfist (which resulted in the destruction of several OR15), the program was scrapped, and the civic government sold off the remaining OR15 inventory. Some parts of OR15 chassis were purchased by Efi Oladele in order to create Orisa. OR14-NS, OR15 and Orisa have a hippocentaur body. Titans Titans are extremely large omnics partially designed by Torbjörn for the construction of large buildings. During the Omnic Crisis, they were weaponized for use in the war. They were presumably destroyed in the same manner as the Bastion units. In Destroyer, Sven acquired a Titan to attack Boklovo. Spider Tanks Several Spider TankOverwatch - What's New Panel Blizzcon 2015 units can be seen in videos depicting the Omnic Crisis. They are also among the omnics who attacked Russia. It is unknown what role they had. Fighter Jets A variety of fighter jets and bombers can be seen in videos depicting the Omnic Crisis. It is unknown what role they had. Omnic organizations Following the Omnic Crisis, a group of outcast omnics experienced what they described as a spiritual awakening. They came to establish a communal monastery known as the Shambali deep within the Himalayas. After many years of meditation on the nature of existence, they came to the belief that they were more than artificial intelligence and, like humans, possessed the essence of a soul. Even after the assassination of their leader Tekhartha Mondatta, the Shambali fight for the equal rights of omnics to this day with little success. An Omnic extremist group called Null Sector was formed many years after the Omnic Crisis and attacked King's Row, employing extreme methods in an attempt to get better rights for Omnics. The Gwishin are an army of Omnics who operate from an underwater factory near Busan. Known Omnics *Omnic rebel army **SST Laboratories Siege Automaton Bastion Units ***Bastion (formerly; became peaceful) **OR14 "Idina" models **Spider Tanks **Titan (weaponized variant) *Shambali members **Tekhartha Zenyatta **Tekhartha Mondatta *Hollywood **Hal-Fred Glitchbot **Actors ***A.I. Schylus ***Thespion 2.0 ***Thespion 4.0 *Talon **Maximilien *Mercenaries **Okoro (member of Helix Security International) *Numbani's Guardian robots **OR15 models ***Orisa *Civilians **Lynx Seventeen * Gwishin ** Unnamed Gwishin Squid omnics ** Gwishin Bastions *Null Sector ** Unnamed Omnic **Nulltrooper models **Eradicator models **Slicer models **Detonator models **B73-NS models **OR14-NS models **Nullifier **Skirmisher **Obliterator **Behemoth **Orbiter *Titan (builder variant) *Sentry Bot *Deadlock Gang ** B.O.B ** Bars References pl:Omniki Category:Organization Category:Omnics